


Blue Autumn

by LuciferxDamien



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Boys Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Touch-Starved, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: After a typical fight with Kagome, Miroku comes to cheer Inuyasha up. Only, things are more complicated than that.





	Blue Autumn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alana/gifts).



“So…” 

The tall grass was cool and Inuyasha sighed, gripping his knees harder. A breeze blew and Inuyasha ignored the way the grasses rustled as Miroku made himself comfortable on the ground next to him. 

“Go away, Miroku…” Inuyasha sulked, his face feeling as red as his robe of the firerat. 

“Oh, come now, Inuyasha…” Miroku sighed. He was warm and too close and Inuyasha’s ears twitched, Miroku’s dark robes rustling as he moved closer. 

“Kagome has gone back to her time…” 

“I’m aware.” Inuyasha pulled his chin from the cradle of his knees, turning his cheek to show Miroku, a throbbing handmark still there. 

“Ah…” Miroku smiled with a grimace. “Does it hurt much?” 

“What do you think?!” Inuyasha snapped, about to get on his feet but Miroku’s sigh stopped him. 

“Don’t get in such a huff, Inuyasha… I’m sure once you get better, Kagome won’t get so upset with—” 

Inuyasha was on top of Miroku, breathing hard. “That is not what happened! _She_ kissed _me_!” 

“A-and this is a problem because…” 

“Because I wasn’t expecting it, all right?! I don’t…” He’d said too much, his tongue running away before his brain could stop him and when Miroku pushed himself up and Inuyasha was sitting back in the grass, he could only blink as a breeze settled over them, bringing the fresh scent of flowers. “I…” An ache throbbed in his throat as he tried to swallow, tried to grasp at the words, but they flitted away and slipped through his fingers, like chasing dragonflies in summertime. 

It was cool now, though. Autumn colours were spreading and everything was orange and yellow. It would be white with a ghosting of blue soon… 

“Inuyasha…?” Miroku’s hand was on his shoulder and Inuyasha shrunk back. 

“I-I’m fine…” His cheeks felt warm and pink, the fingers moving from his shoulder to his chin, Miroku’s indigo and purple robes far more interesting than his face… Far more… 

“We can practice, if you like…” 

Hitching breaths rang loud in Inuyasha’s twitching ears and he realized it was his own. “M-Miroku…?” 

“I must confess…” Warmer and closer now and Inuyasha was locked in place, Miroku’s fingers holding Inuyasha still. “I’m less sure of my skills with a man but…” 

Miroku’s lips were rough, rougher than Kagome’s, and Inuyasha’s eyes slipped shut in a warm haze. 

Tall grass rustled and Inuyasha let himself be pushed onto his back, panting when Miroku broke away. The sky was a deep, dark blue, thousands of bright shining stars twinkling, distracting Inuyasha as he felt cool hands pulling open his robe of the firerat. 

Inuyasha’s breath hitched, a loud hiss to his overly sensitive ears. Rough lips were on him again and Inuyasha whined, but he pulled his robes shut all the same. 

When the kiss broke, they were both panting, cheeks flushed and Miroku smiled at him. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t hit you if you pull away from me,” Miroku whispered with a laugh, running his knuckles against the throbbing slap mark Kagome gave him. “We’ll try more, when you’re ready…” 

“Okay…” Inuyasha whispered back. It was different with Miroku, he told himself as old, old memories tugged at him. Older demons teasing him. Older men coaxing him. He sighed. It was a long, long time ago. “Thanks, Miroku…” 

“Of course…” Miroku laid next to him, close and warm, humming softly as they looked at the stars and held hands. The bright oranges and yellows and reds of autumn were fading, making way for the cold blue of winter, but spring would follow soon after, bringing with it new life and colourful blossoms.


End file.
